1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical level control device that is capable of arbitrarily varying the intensity of each of a plurality of light waves having different wavelengths that are coupled in essentially the same optical axis, to a method for controlling the same, and to a laser application device that utilizes the optical level control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous applications for an optical level control device that arbitrarily varies the intensity of each of a plurality of light beams having different wavelengths in the same optical axis. One example of an application is laser machining. Laser machining is a method by which a laser pulse is radiated to an object in order to perform cutting, perforation, welding, and other processes without touching the object. The wavelength, pulse width, time waveform, peak energy, distribution in the beam section, and other characteristics of the emitted laser are appropriately adjusted according to the light absorption and reflection characteristics, thermal characteristics, and other physical characteristics of the workpiece. In addition, beams of light having a plurality of wavelengths are sometimes mixed together and used. When light having a plurality of wavelengths is used, the ability to arbitrarily vary the intensity of each light makes it possible to single out machining conditions that are suited to the absorption and reflection spectrum characteristics of the workpiece. This ability also increases the degree of freedom in machining. In the fields of biological and medical laser applications, which have recently received attention, a technique is needed for varying the ratios of mixed light according to the site, type of the affected area, and other characteristics of the irradiated body.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Nos. 06-106378 and 2002-028795 disclose techniques whereby a laser machining device for emitting a laser to a work object switches and extracts laser light having a plurality of wavelengths from a single laser oscillation device in order to appropriately machine an object that has different wavelength absorption sensitivities.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 06-106378 (pp. 2-4, FIG. 1) is a laser machining device that is configured so that a harmonic generator is used to generate a plurality of wavelengths of light from light outputted by a YAG (Yttrium Aluminum Garnet) laser oscillator, the plurality of wavelengths of light thus generated are spatially separated, and each wavelength of light is transmitted through separate light-varying optical attenuators, after which the light is combined back into a single beam and guided to a machining head. This technique enables proper machining of a sample having different wavelength absorption sensitivities.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-028795 (pp. 4-7, FIG. 1) is a laser welding device whereby an output beam from a first laser device that oscillates with a fundamental wave, and an output beam from a second laser device that outputs SHG (Second Harmonic Generation) light from a separate Q switch are coupled by a dichroic mirror, and condensed light is radiated to an object. This technique makes it possible to form a joint by laser welding that is effective for pure aluminum, pure copper, and other metals whose reflectance and thermal diffusivity are higher than that of an aluminum alloy.
The variable optical attenuators disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 06-106378 switch and extract laser light having a plurality of wavelengths and radiate the laser light to an object, but do not freely vary the ratio of intensities of a plurality of wavelengths of light that are mixed together.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-028795, the constituent elements of the invention do not include a mechanism for adjusting the intensity and other characteristics of the output of either of the two laser devices. This invention therefore does not provide the degree of freedom needed for wide variation of the welding conditions.